Bloodline
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: The Winter Soldier is ordered to give Natasha (Black Widow) a serum and also to bed her as often as he is able to. Hydra wants results. But while Bucky fulfills his duty he didn't realize that his mission will lead him much further... When Natasha finds out she's pregnant, Hydra captures her, because they want what her body is now able to give.
1. Encounter

**Bloodline**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_AN: This chap is for olimaru and everyone who cheered me up the last days._

_I needed this fanfic, because when it continues it kind of shows my struggle_

_although it is not a direct one, but a metaphor._

_Mon-Kishu._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Cold and bright. That's how it felt, this time, every time… Confusion. His mind was blank.

"We have a new mission for you." A voice said next to him while his eyes tried to adapt.

"Details?" Monotone, soldier.

"You will inject this serum into the target without her realizing it. Then you will visit her again. In private. Your body is fully functional. Seduce her, bed her as often as possible. Repeat this until you get further instructions."

"Who is the target?"

"Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The first part of his mission had been easy. Even sneaking into S.H.I.E.L.D. had been a breeze. The target, just back from an assignment, bruised and exhausted, had reported dutifully before she let the doctors patch her up again. A perfect chance..

Now he followed her through the night. She walked aimlessly, or so it would seem to most people. Passers by and cars decreasing in number until finally she stopped in a dark alley, sighing. "You trailed me since headquarters. What do you want? I am not in the mood for a fight, but I will gladly show you your place, if that is what you wish for."

He remained silent, coming up with a plan that would work on her.

Another sigh, then she turned around, and froze."You.." It was merely a second of confusion until her calm mask had settled upon her face again, eyes analyzing him quickly and thorough. "Usually it's me who tries to seek you out. Have we changed the roles in our game of cat-and-mouse?" His silence bothered her more than it should have.

The spider was good, he gave her that. Remembering some of their encounters, the soldier felt a raw need pulsing in his veins, images of her using the variety of her skill-set flashing through his mind. It was crucial for his mission to feel aroused. He swallowed and took off his mask slowly, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Bucky?" Natasha knew he still had to be in there somewhere. He was the one who rescued Steve from drowning. And she certainly didn't want an argument with Rogers about faith if she didn't use this chance now.

His breathing quickened as he stalked toward her, all the predator she knew he was. "Natasha…" he moaned as he came closer.

What did he come for? If he wanted to murder her, he would have already done it. So… Of course. He felt lost, betrayed. And there were more than one reasons to save him. "Come here." She said carefully.

Yes. She took the bait. His hands grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the wall, while his lips started to devour her...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_As you know from my stuff, maybe, my chaps are getting longer every time. A prolog is always difficult for me._

_And whoever is able to tell me about the 'advice' I gave from the fanfic's title, gets some previews ^^_

_Thx, olimaru for the beta._

_Mon-Kishu_


	2. Dancing in the dark

**Bloodline**

**Chapter 2: Dancing in the dark**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_AN:_

_This is not the totally adult version. You can find it in my archive of our own account. Check my profile describtion for the link. Or try this (if ffnet let's me) archiveofourown{dot}org{slash}users{shlash}Aerith_Mon_Kishu{slash}works_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natasha froze in shock as his lips touched hers. She had not expected him to… But why? At least it seemed that his order had not been to kill. Or had he somehow broken free? If there was any chance, she should use it, for Bucky and Steve's sake. Her lips slowly responded as she opened for him, a soft moan escaping her mouth.

The soldier stopped and drew away a couple of inches, his eyes piercing hers, while his rapid breathing ghosted over her cheeks.

He looked like a predator, primal instincts taking over and drowning him in need. Natasha calculated her options. Something was definitely wrong here. Yet, if there was a slight chance of saving this lost man, she would risk it. Her features changed into the expression of a lost, young girl, curious and trusting, while Natasha licked lips, savoring the taste of him. He had to be handled with care, knowing that he had the upper hand, while she still maintained the image of an assassin, dark and desirable - and dangerous. This would work on him.

"More," he growled, before his hands captured hers, pinning her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, kissing her again with a ferocity fueled by insanity.

It would be a lie to say that this man didn't feel good. It was unholy and brutal, the way he devoured her. She noticed him pressing against her through his trousers and raised one leg to capture him.

Bucky grinned into the kiss as one hand wandered down her side to take hold of her hips, lifting her up with his metal arm easily and moaning as she rubbed against him. "I want you," her panted. "I need… more…"

She was able to get him. She had to. Natasha quickly opened her jeans with her free hand, only to feel his natural arm pushing beneath her underwear a second later. His fingers were skilled, surely something he had not forgotten over these long years, something that even Hydra could not make him forget. Only a minute later she had thrown her arms around his shoulders, pushing him as close as possible.

"It's still not enough," he growled as he sat her down.

The next thing she heard was clothes ripping apart as he tore her jeans and her underwear in pieces to allow access to the place he desired. Natasha only hesitated for a second. There was no reason to be worried. However strong he and his desire would be, she could stand it, and there would be no consequences.

She was responding. Good. His hands quickly opened his trousers to finally free his arousal. He wanted to get over with this fast. There was enough time for finesse when he had his first couple of rounds with her, to keep her hunger growing.

Natasha looked down between the two of them, grinning as she saw him well equipped and ready for her. When he had his body's salvation, she might be able to achieve true salvation with him. She needed him to trust her, so she grabbed him, stroking him hard with a mischievous grin on her face. "Is this enough?" she asked innocently.

"No." The Winter Soldier hoisted her up once more before entering her moist center with one forceful thrust.

Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling of being united, throwing back their heads as they enjoyed the moment. He filled her perfectly, stretching her. They remained like this for a few seconds, trying to adjust.

(adult part on AO3, link in my profile or in notes)

"Fine. Take my essence within you and accept your fate.", he rapidly thrust within her. Sweat. Heat. Passion. All mixed in with each others dire needs with no hint of regret.

Bucky arched back and held her thighs tightly to his hips as he seeped into her.

He opened his eyes slowly looking to the sky,he let out a whisper, "Hail...Hydra..."

The Black Widow shivered at his words while her orgasm took over. No, he was far from saved... but at least… Her vision went blank as she cried out his real name, the ecstasy so great her body went limb in his arms. The last thing she felt was him filling her up with his hot seed. The pulsing of him as he did so took her breath as it extended her own release, until she only saw black.

Natasha awoke in her bedroom. Her thighs burning of what happened to her. She knew it all too well. And the Black Widow was also sure that he would visit her again. In the end, she did not get here by her own feet.

He knew where she resided, and did not kill her yet. Maybe, if she was carefully playing his game, he would trust her enough…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thanks olimaru for rpging the last part of it with me ^^ (the title is also from olimaru)_

_I also will get one thing done tomorrow of what I was scared of since months. I hope it'll get my mind clearer._

_Gonna start doing Cosplay pics as Black Widow on tumblr for this. You can find the links in my profile._

_Mon-Kishu_


End file.
